clockworksagafandomcom-20200213-history
Cyclops
Legends tell of vast kingdoms ruled by Cyclops. The legends tell of cyclops warriors who could see into the future at will, a half inch away from every strike an enemy might make, knowing exactly how they might respond to every strike they made. The modern cyclops holds only a fraction of this great power and in the Archipelago are a race that, until recently, had become nearly feral. The first cyclops were brought into the Unified Republic of Raegor not as willing members, but originally as slaves. The handful of cyclops tribes living in the wilds were brutish creatures who struck out with logs before asking questions, making diplomacy impossible. After being chained, turned into glorified pack mules, they seemed to rapidly develop. The first children of these near feral creatures were able to learn to speak common, to understand concepts as quickly as any other member of society. Ten years after the first of these births, the new generation was released as fulll citizens. Since then the cyclops race has flourished but it's numbers remain small. The dozen cyclops slaves that originated have turned into a population of close to two-hundred and fifty. Adventuring is a common career choice for Cyclops. The only cyclops communities exist in the Unified Republic, so those who want to see the rest of the world often take to adventuring. Cyclops tend to avearge at 9 feet tall, having thick, leathery skin and a single eye in the middle of their foreheads. Cyclops have a strange life cycle. By about 10 they are physically mature, by 20 they are sexually mature and considered adults. Assuming they avoid early deaths though, they can live to be 200 years old. Their precognative ability is said to improve with time, though this may simply be a side effect of practice. Racial Traits *Ability Score: Cyclops are hardy and strong but a bit slow on their feet. They gain +4 str, +2 con, -2 dex *Type: Cyclops are humanoids with the giant subtype *Size: Cyclops are large sized, giving them a -1 to attack rolls, a -1 to AC, +1 on combat maneuvers, +1 to their CMD, and a -4 on stealth checks. A large creature takes up a 10x10 square and has a reach of 5 feet. *Base Speed: Cyclops have a base speed of 30 *Languages: Cyclops begin play knowing common and giant *Monocular Vision: Cyclops have only one eye, making it hard to use ranged weapons. They take a -4 on all ranged weapon attacks past 20 feet *Thick Skin: Cyclops have thick, leathery skin. As such they have a +2 natural armor bonus *Flash of Insight: Once per day as an immediate action, a cyclops can peer into the occluded visual spectrum of possible futures, gaining insight that allows it to select the exact result of one die roll before the roll is made. This effect can alter an action taken by the cyclops only, and cannot be applied to the rolls of others. Category:Races